Prisoner be good
by Nordic Possession
Summary: I think this fanfic is different than most of Rammstein fanfics. Why? Because it's Reader x ramm member.


"Why is it so dark in here?" I woke up somewhere in the dark with the pain of ripping the head. "Where am I?" My eyes finally accustomes to the darkness, and I saw that this was a small room, with a wardrobe inside, a table and of course a bed on which I laid. But, hey… what is this? Cuffs? I didn't dare call for help, 'cause didn't know who had kidnapped me and what that person wanted to do to me.  
I felt so drowsy. The only thing I now could was to sleep. Cuffed...

I woke up. Now the room was bright. No phone. No clock, so I didn't knew how what the time was. Then looked around the room and I noticed that the chains were quite long. I curled my body aside and saw out of a window nearby.  
Only some kind of yard was visible and nothing more… No people...  
I decided to try to walk to the door. The chains seemed long enough for that.  
Raised up, fought for not falling or stumble, because as I got up, my head was whirling really bad. Unfortunately, I was disappointed… at a couple of steps from the door the chain stopped me.

Suddenly! I could hear steps coming. Immediately I ran to the bed, I sat on it and began to wait for what was coming. What was going to happen. You heard the sound of the door unlocking, door opened and a guy with a black mask entered. Only his eyes and mouth was visible.  
"Hi, slept quite long?" He was totally calmed. "How do you feel?"  
I hasitated a bit. "Where am I?"  
"If you will be a good girl and listen to Him then you'll find out where you are."  
"Where am I? Stubborn asked.  
"You're stubborn! I can assure you that, where you're going nothing goes wrong! Now climb out of bed, I will escort you to the bathroom." He said and began to unlock the chain.  
To me His voice was somewhere heard, just couldn't remember where. Must've been when I was sleeping. I knew I heard some kind of voice.  
Because I was without a chain, he held me strongly by the hand until we reached the bathroom.  
Everything done… Now I had to go back to the room. But I didn't wanted to do that, so I resisted… Though he was stronger than me and never stopped draggeding me to the room.  
"If you continue doing that. Resisting and not listen, I will have to your chain cutted short!" His eyes sparkled!"  
I treid to remember how I got here, over and over again. But I the only thing I remembered was that day before; Tuesday, guitar lesson…

Once again, doors opened, he came and went to the closet began to look for something. Then again went out and locked the door.  
Curiosity I went to closet and very surprised when I saw that it was full of all kinds of men's clothing. Most of them were seen somewhere else... I found strange shorts. They also somewhere seemed very short...  
Putted them back into the closet again, sat down on the bed and I started to seriously think what kind of my friends would wear those shorts.  
But my thoughts got stopped by sounds in the field. Viewed; I saw two guys. One of them the stranger and other was the guy who made the mess in the closet. He was now without the mask, so I could see his hair. I didn't see his face, because was turned away from my direction…  
He was without a shirt… a tattoo on his shoulder very visible… And seemed familiar.

Day came to an end and I was sitting alone and thinking. The door opened and a guy with some sort of salad and tea entered the room. He pulled the table aside. He was wearing that damn mask.  
"Come here. Eat." He smiled.  
(From that smile, in the heart I melted).  
"You know, I think I've seen you somewhere else… Please… tell me your name!" I went up on my legs, to him.  
"Yeah, I see your memory starts to recover. What to me seems familiar? When you noticed that?"  
"Today. When I saw you through the window and then I saw your closet… I found these strange shorts." said, eating a salad.  
"Okay, I'll tell you who I am". - He said when removing the mask. "I'm Paul Landers."  
He took off the mask and then I remembered where he to me seemed familiar.  
All rosy and tried not to giggle. I didn't know him as a friend, but I knew that he was guitarist of the band Rammstein.  
Paul wished to me a good night, went out and I completed the salad and then went to sleep.

***

Woke up and emidiatly I felt that I was in love with him, but I tried to not think about it.  
I was allowed to explore the yard. I was happy because finally I was able to get out on the field. I found the pool and asked for permission to swim. I was allowed and Paul who would allow me to swim each morning in the pool, allowed too.  
Days passed and I was so easy in love with him and I tried to not show that. But one day, I found him floating in the pool, when I saw him I was melting, and he smiled when he saw me... He probably noticed how I blushed because I laughed. It was quite forgotten that I was a prisoner.

I came back from the bathroom to my room, sat down on the bed and began to think. Didn't even notice how but he sat down next to me. For several minutes we sat and then I turned to Paul and without thinking I kissed him. I think he was surprised, but didn't break the kiss. When we finished kissing I hugged him.

"Pains me to say this, but I have to…" He said suddenly. "I see that you love me, but we can't be together. I understand that you liked it, but that kiss to me was nothing."  
"W- What?" With tears in my eyes I asked him. Then I thought that I loved him, but following his words, I did found a lot of truth.  
"You are young. And I understand that you amorous me. But you have many things waiting. I in this "game," am not so important. But I think you know that I have a child and you're my friend."  
"Yes, you're right." Mumbled sadly. "And I think that to me too much freedom is given, so chain me again, I'm still prisoner."  
He said nothing, though he hugged me. Of course chained like I said, wished good night and went out.

**One week later:**  
I didn't live bored. Wasn't really thinking about when I was going to get "free". Greater willingness find out who kidnapped me...  
I've had a lot of work and today I had to withdraw several rooms. In doing so, I had free time. In the evening, at 17-19 o'clock, I swam in the pool. Though it was forbidden for me. Nobody knows why. But as we know, the more is forbidden even more want to see what is forbidden. Because I'm very curious, today I decided to break the law and go to the pool. I really wanted to swim, so wearing a bathing suit walked up to the pool. At first, I thought that the pool was empty, but as I came closer I realized that it wasn't.  
Some guy was swimming. I sat down and began to wait for him to notice me. When he noticed me and got out of the pool I realized who he was...


End file.
